High power devices utilize internal dielectric isolation to electrically isolate internal elements of the devices from each other as well as dielectric isolation to electrically isolate the high power devices from other, lower power, devices. Conventional isolation methods result in a compromise between the effectiveness of the inter-device isolation and the performance of the high power devices. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to overcome the deficiencies and limitations described hereinabove.